Capricorne
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Cette songfic est basée sur une chanson de 30 Seconds To Mars, dont le chanteur est Jared Leto... le titre: Capricorne. HpDm


**Auteure**: Love Draco Malefoy

**Titre**: Capricorne

**Rating**: K+

**Paring**: Draco/ Harry

**Note de l'auteure**: Merci à Jared Leto (¯V¯) et à son groupe pour avoir chanté _Capricorne _. Si vous voulez la chanson, allez chercher _Capricorne _du groupe _30 seconds to mars._ Pour ceux qui ont vus le film _Alexandre _il joue _Hephaistion _le chum d'Alexandre. Ils sont trop choux ensembles Bon... Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**-°Capricorne°-**

Je me sentais mal. Je sentais mon sangpulser dans mes veines. Ce soir, et ce depuis plus de deux ans, je dansais au RedPalace et, dans mes premières semaines, cette sensation de mal-être que seule notre séparation avait provoquée. Derrière cette porte, face à moi, Mina faisait sa danse, le coeur palpitant de plaisir face aux regards heureux et désireux des clients qui étaient présents. Derrière elle, un large rideau de velour rouge. Un signal résonna dans ma loge, m'indiquant que, dans cinq minutes, ce serait à mon tour. Le coeur m'en bondit, comme si c'était le signal de ma mort. Je m'étendis sur le divan de cuir que comportait ma loge et je regardai le plafond vert, vert émeraude, comme...

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

- Malefoy! Hurla une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et posai mon regard dans le sien. Mes yeux s'y perdirent...

- Quoi Potter? Demandais-je d'une voix froide, glaciale.

Son corps sembla se dtendre alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

- Content de te revoir enfin... _Draco..._

Je lui lançai un regard de surprise qui le fit rougir, arborant maintenant les couleurs de Gryffondor.

- En quoi ma présence te rend heureux Potter?

- En fait euh... j'ai songé, durant les vacances des fêtes à... ce qu'on deviennent amis... tu vois?...

Mon coeur cessa de battre et, plus par nervosité lorsque je vis sa main tendue, j'explosai de rire. Je crois qu'il s'est sentit offusqué puisque, alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, il s'est éloigné à une vitesse folle de moi.

Je me mis à sa poursuite et, lorsque je l'eus trouvé, il était accroupit au sol sur la tour d'Astronomie, la tête plongée dans ses genoux, ramenés sur sa poitrine, ses bras les entourant. Je m'avançai silenceisuement et, un sanglot me vrilla le coeur. Je vins m'Asseoir à côté de Potter et, doucement, le serrai dans mes bras. Il sursauta violemment sous le geste puis, à ma grande surprise, vint s'aggriper à ma robe et... pleura dans mon cou.

- Je... désolé Potter... je ne voulais pas te faire de peine... j'ai juste trouvé ça étrange.. après... les événements de juin...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas... de ta faute Draco... je sais...

- Cesse de pleurer Harry... J'accepte de devenir ton ami mais tu ne dois plus pleurer, les larmes et tes yeux rougis embuent tes jolis yeux verts

- Merci... Draco

- De rien Harry, dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

- Draco!

Je sursautai lorsque les coups à ma porte résonnèrent dans ma loge.

- J'arrive Mina!

Je me redressai, mon coeur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que je cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine et j'en compris la raison lorsque, baigné dans le noir, les premières notes de ma chanson vinrent taire la salle... Cette chanson, je la dédiais à Harry...

Le rythme se fit plus présent dans la salle et je sentis la musique entrer en moi lorsque deux jets de lumière apparurent aux coins de la scène. Autour de moi, un mince voile de gerbes d'étincelles argent entouraient la scène, n'empêchant personne de me voir. Ma tête, autrefois penchée, se redressa pour voir la foule alors que les premières paroles se faisaient entendre.

_So I run, hide and tell myself_

Mes bras s'élevèrent et deux fins ruisseaux argent, tels des serpents, vinrent s'enrouler autour de mes bras. Ils parvinrent à mes mains et, comme deux rubans, je les fis danser autour de moi entournant sur mla scène sans quitter une paire d'yeux des miens.

_I'll start again, with a brand new name_

Les rubans s'envolèrent et voltigèrent dans le public tandis qu'en un claquement de doigts, je me retrouvai le corps parcouru d'une chaleur anormale. Je sentis un filet de feu couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale et, aussitôt, mon corps se mit en mouvement. Pirouettes arrière, roulades au sol, tout y passa et, un peu avant de me redresser, je pu voir les gerbes d'étincelles argent foermer mes deux yeux avec une précision étourdissante.

_And eyes that see into infinity_

Un second claquement de doigts et je disparu de la scène, réaparaissant ailleurs sur une autre scène où, habituellement, les danseurs et danseuses nus dansaient. J'entendis des sifflements d'admiration lorsqu'ils virent mon habit: Un simple pantalon de cuir noir moulant chacune des parties de mon bas.

_I will disappear_

Je m'accrochai au poteau et, en m'y frottant, me mit à chanter les paroles d'une voix qui enchanta tout le monde sauf ceux du bar.

- _I told you once and I'll say it again_

" Je t'aime" Pensais-je mentalement tandis que je me balançais d'un côté et de l'autre de la minuscule scène en marbre noir incrusté de rubis.

- _I want my message read clear_

Une volée d'oiseaux d'étincelles volèrent dans la salle, comme ceux que j'envoyais à Potter lors de nos dernières années à Poudlard

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

- Tu sais Malefoy... La grue a toujours été l'oiseau que j'ai aimé le plus...

- Vraiment?

- Oui, depuis que tu m'en envoyais en message

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

_I'll show you the way, the way I'm going_

Je m'avançais lassivement vers les clients plongeant toujours mon regard dans celui de quelqu'un.

_So I run, hide and tell myself_

_I'll start afain with a brand new name_

_And eyes that see into infinity_

Toujours ces yeux sur la scène principale qui les fixait tous avec sensualité. Moi, je dansais, bougeant des hanches de mouvements précis et particulièrement érotiques.

_I was almost there_

_Just a moment away from becoming unclear_

_Ever get the feeling you're gone_

Je vis deux perles vertes. vert tendre et mon coeur bondit car, l'espace d'un instant, je cru que c'était lui.

_I'll show you the way, the way I'm going_

Un silence s'installa puis, retournant sur la scène, je chantais d'une voix chargée d'émotions, en même temps que le chanteur:

- _So I run, start again_

_With a brand new name_

_With a brand new name_

Et encore ce refrain et, alors quela musique s'effaçait lentement, comme les lumières, je chantais.

-_ I will disappear_

Et je transplanai tandis que tout le monde applaudissait ma prestation.

Aujourd'hui était ma dernière présence sur scène. Je n'avais plus d'espoir de... de le revoir.

Dans ma loge, je me mis face à mon miroir et, en voyant les photos collées à la glace et mon reflet, je fondis en larmes. Toutes des photos et moi et d'Harry, s'enlaçant, s'embrassant... les larmes tombèrent sur mes bras.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Harry, tu me promets de toujours être avec moi?

- Seulement jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare my sweet angel

- Mais je t'y rejoindrai mon lion...

Il m'enlaça par derrière et ce que je vis dans le mirroir devant le lit me troubla. Harry, pleurait sur mon épaule, dissimulant ses larmes.

- Pourquoi tu pleures... my lion?

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Dray...

- Jamais tu ne me perdras...

Il embrassa la peau derrière mon oreille et murmura tristement à celle-ci:

- Je l'espère bien!

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Je posai ma main sur mon épaule et pleurai. On s'étaient perdus... Hermione m'avait annoné sa mort et je m'étais enfuit. Qu'importe que j'étais la cible de Voldemort... au moins je fuierais la... la vérité. Mais aujourd'hui, je devais me rendre à l'évidence que je l'avais perdu... pour toujours.

Je m'endormis sur ma table, la tête enfouie au creux de mes bras.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'étais dans un lit chaud, des draps rouges me recouvrant. Je me redressait mais j'eus le tournis et retombais endormit.

Ce fut deux lèvres chaudes sur les miennes qui me réveilla et ce fut un choc d'ouvrir les yeux pour les plonger dans une mer émeraude. Mon coeur cessa de battre.

- Ha...Harry!

- Bonjour my sweet angel... content de te revoir...

- Où étais-tu?

Il baissa les yeux et, intimidé, détourna le regard pour regarder un paquet sur ma table de nuit. Il le prit et le déballa pour en trouver un coffret en rubis.

- Derrière le voile... disons... plus mort qu'en vie...

- Tu es... un fantôme?

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire doux et cristallin

- Non Draco... on... ron s'est sacrifié pour moi... une vie pour une vie... il l'a fait pour toi et pour moi.

Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Je les essuyai de mes pouces et l'embrassa.

- Chasse tes larmes et ne pleure pas mon lion, tes yeux sont si merveilleux...

- Dray, pourquoi tu pleures?

- Je t'aime Harry... Ne me quitte jamais plus...

- Plus jamais...

Il mit le coffret entre nous et l'ouvrit. Une bague d'une beauté fabuleuse s'y trouvait.

- Pour toi Dray, pour que tu partages ma vie et mon âme... sur cet Horcruxe... veux-tu m'épouser?

Les larmes m'en montèrent aux yeux alors que je scellais cette promesse d'un baiser, espérant ne jamais être séparés à nouveau...

**-°Fin°-**

**_Bof... je trippe pas trop sur le style de mon écriture mais bon... review please! _**


End file.
